Movies and Insomnia
by Zaikia
Summary: A movie night with Organization 13, Xigbar flirting with Shell and Shell not getting any damn sleep!


**Movies and Insomnia**

**Summary: **A movie night with Organization 13, Xigbar flirting with Shell and Shell not getting any damn sleep!

**Game: **Kingdom Hearts

**Category: **humor/general

**Pairings: **XigbarxShellxXemnas

…

The first thing I noticed was that Xigbar sucks at being sneaky.

I mean, he's a Nobody and he can use the Corridors, but he just sucks. Even Demyx is better than him. We curled up on the couches in living room of my mansion to watch Paranormal Activity. I had suggested the movie and not very many of the Nobodies wanted to watch, but I was very surprised by some of them.

There was actually only one couch, but it was big enough to fit like 12 people on it. It was a large group of Xigbar, Demyx, Luxord, Stormy, Jack and Axel on the couch. Jack and Stormy got the far right end, sitting together with Storm's legs on Jack's and his arm around her. Luxord, Demyx and Axel all sat by each other in the middle while Xigbar and I sat on the far left.

I had whined about sitting by Xigbar because he was being really clingy. There was the floor, but I was actually uncomfortable sitting between Saix and Xemnas.

Xigbar wasn't helping because he kept trying to put his arm around me to get me closer to him. "You know you want to. Just give in." he whispered.

"No thanks. I'm not that easy to woo." I whispered back, but more like mumbled actually.

"Tch, you're so difficult."

"Only because you're difficult to live with."

"Both of you, quit flirting back there." Xemnas spoke. "As much as I would like to knock you two out, I would like to watch this movie without any interruptions. Xigbar, quit flirting with her. Shell, quit drawing him in with your femine instincts."

Both Xigbar and I blinked at the silver-haired Nobody. _I uh….wasn't drawing him in. How dare he accuse me of such a thing? _I thought and pursed my lips into a thin line, watching Katy wake up and stare down at Micah from where she stood.

_**2 and a half hours later….**_

I yawned loudly and jumped off the couch, twisting my body and cracking my back. It was currently midnight and every announced they were going to bed or to their room. Stormy slept in my room while Jack went home. I didn't trust those two to sleep together.

I wanted to go to sleep, but with my Insomnia, that would be a bit difficult. Xigbar had tried to get to me before I went upstairs, but that was stopped by Xaldin demanding that Xigbar leave me alone if he wanted to live till tomorrow.

I was in bed by 12:30 and tossed and turned for an hour before I finally huffed and got up, stepping over the mess of blankets and pillows on the floor that Storm was covered in and headed downstairs. I grabbed a movie from the shelf, Maximum Overdrive and popped that into the Blue ray DVD player and hit play, sitting down on the couch.

I was about 15 minutes into the movie when I heard footsteps on the stairs and Xigbar walked down, yawning and his hair a total spiky mess. "What are you doing up?" I questioned.

"I'm hungry."

"You shouldn't eat before you go to bed." I said, turning my focus back on the movie.

"Then why are you up Shell?"

"I can't sleep."

"Why not?" he asked and plopped down next to me.

"I have Insomnia. I've had it for a few months now." I replied and rubbed my eyes tiredly.

"What is Insomnia?" he questioned.

"It's basically a thing that people can get when they either have difficultly falling or staying asleep. You should know this. Xemnas has it too." I replied and sniffed.

"Really? I never noticed." Xigbar said dully and I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"You really are impossible Xigbar."

"Hey! Why are you so heartless towards me?" he said, glancing at me with one eye.

"Maybe because you have no heart."

Silence.

"That's cold. Am I really that heartless?"

"No, not just because you don't have a heart, but because I don't trust you." I spoke, looking at him. Hey, it was the truth. I have trust issues and there are only a few people I trust with my life.

"…You don't trust me?" he asked.

"Nope, I have trust issues. I trust a very small amount of people. Usually the people I end up trusting too quickly stab me in the back." I replied somberly, shifting my position and stretching my legs out.

"What could we have possibly done to make you not trust us?" Xigbar asked, obviously curious.

I shrugged. "You're Nobodies; you steal hearts and manipulate people." The only members in the organization I managed to get along with were Xigbar, Demyx, Luxord, Axel, Zexion and Xemnas. "What more do I have to say?"

"Do you really believe I would steal your heart?" he asked quietly.

"Not sure since Saix tried to take mine the first day you guys arrived here. If it wasn't for Xemnas, I would be dead right now." I replied, chewing on my fingernail. The guy promised not to have us killed if we didn't try to run away or go get the military to kill them.

"Xigbar, I thought I told you to leave her be." Xaldin spoke as he came downstairs.

"What are you down here for?" I ask.

"To come get the sorry bastard next to you."

"Hey!" Xigbar protested. "I'm not bothering her. I'm talking to her."

"Yeah, I can see that very clearly. Let's go Xigbar." Xaldin demanded, walking upstairs.

Xigbar glared at the man's back and then sighed, standing up. "Well, I guess I'll see you in a few hours. Night Shell."

"G'night Xigbar." I said back as he disappeared upstairs. An hour later, I popped in the second Paranormal Activity when Xemnas came down. "You can't sleep either?"

"I have too many thoughts on my mind." He replied, scratching the back of his silver-haired skull. His hair was messier than normally and it stuck up in many places that weren't….normal for his hairstyle. "Was Xigbar bothering you? I heard him complaining earlier."

"He said he was hungry, but I think he lied." I replied, turning my attention away from the movie. "Have you ever thought about asking Vexen for a sleeping remedy or a sleeping potion?"

The older Nobody blinked tiredly, amber-golden eyes staring at me. "As a matter of fact, I have not thought about it. I am sure Vexen could mix up something to cure us of this Insomnia."

"Trust me, I've tried everything and nothing works." I snorted, scratching my cheek. "Even sleeping pills don't. What was Xigbar complaining about?"

He wandered over to the couch, sitting about four or five feet away from me. "I couldn't hear the whole thing, but I heard something along the lines of 'not my fault she doesn't trust me'."

I shrugged my shoulders. "I told him I don't trust him."

"Do you have trust issues?"

"Yeah. Do you have them too?"

"No, but Saix does. The only members he truly trusts are Xaldin and I."

"Funny." I mumbled, suddenly not interested in the movie anymore. "Saix _is_ your second-in-command."

"That he is." He said quietly, glancing at the television screech for a brief moment and then back to me. "We have not yet found a way back to our world."

"It's alright; I don't mind having you guys here." I confessed, feeling lonely all of a sudden.

He lifted one silver eyebrow. "You don't? Even with Xigbar bothering you?"

"Truthfully, I'm glad you guys showed up. Xigbar's a pervert and everything, but it gives me a sense of relief that…I'm not really alone." I had no idea why I was telling him some of my secrets, but it made me feel somewhat….better, like not having such a heavy load on my shoulders. "My parents kicked me out once I got this place built and said I was old enough to take care of myself."

"Do you ever see them?"

"I choose not to." I answered, crossing my legs Indian-style. "I've already got what I wanted and all I need to do is go to college for four years and I'll be as happy as I can be, maybe meet someone, get married and have kids in the future."

"Have you ever…..been with someone before?" Xemnas asked, obviously careful with his wording.

"Cody, one of my longest best friends, we started 'dating' in Kindergarten, but it wasn't really dating. We just fancied each other and now I just think of him as the brother I never had." I explained. "During my freshman year, there was a guy I met during the summertime before and we became friends. When school started up, we had a class together and I developed a crush on him. I asked him out, which was stupid of me. He broke up with me two weeks later and then sometime later, called me psycho behind my back."

"Why would he call you psycho?"

"I wrote a story a few years back, had real names in it and published it to the network." I answered, folding my hands in my lap. "Tyler, one of my enemies, was the reason why I wrote it. Of course, the other 30-sum people were small reasons also. Someone found out and reported me to the school and then to the police. Then I had to go to the probation office, but they did nothing. Everyone was calling me a killer and stuff, but it eventually went away. But sometimes Tyler will still remind me of this and I also had gotten a new enemy that hates me for no reason." I snorted. "To her, I'm just a person to hate."

"You don't get along with very many people, do you?"

"Nope, I have very few friends, but the ones I do have I cherish and love." I sighed and rubbed my eyes tiredly. "And to answer your question, I have been with someone, but not officially. I'm really just worried about school right now to worry about a boyfriend."

I turned the movie off and stood up. "I think I can probably go to sleep now." I stretched my arms. "What about you?"

"I'll go back to bed in a short bit."

"Alright, just don't stay up too late."

He nodded and I headed upstairs to go to bed. Thankfully, I ended up going to sleep and staying asleep.


End file.
